Safe From Danger
by Hotchsbabewriter
Summary: What happens when a horrible case hits Hotch badly and he questions everything he is ever worked for as an FBI agent. Is it all worth it? Why try to put all this monsters away if there will always be another one. Especially when He was a little baby girl and Jack. Can he continue his job as an FBI agent ? Is it all worth it?


Safe From Danger

They had been in the interrogation room for at least four hours, and it wasn't getting any easier for SSA Aaron Hotchner; frankly, this entire thing was a shit show. Hotch would have thought that after working for the Bureau for about a decade, he would be used to these types of cases and these types of situations. The truth was no one could ever get used to seeing death and mutilated bodies, dreadful images, and people being horrible to each other. It was depressing, it was exhausting, and sometimes, it was just too much; he wondered many times why he had not quit his job a long time ago. To hell with the justice system, to hell with serving and protecting, this entire thing was a joke, humanity wasn't getting any better, and each day came closer to hell. Aaron truly wanted to think of positive things but he couldn't. As he watched through the one-way mirror of the interrogation room, he could feel the boiling blood coursing through his veins…he could feel the anger consuming every inch of his body, and he truly had never felt like he wanted to kill someone out of anger and disgust so badly.

But right now, the only thing that was standing between him and jumping into the interrogation room and cold-bloodedly killing the son of a bitch before him was the one-inch thick mirror. He clenched his hand into a fist wondering how long it would take him to just lose it and kill the bastard, putting everything he had ever worked for in jeopardy. Fifteen years working for the FBI and over two decades after swearing an oath to serve and protect and keeping the justice. At this very moment, he truly didn't give a damn, all he wanted to do was feel the blood of the disgusting pig in front if him run through his fingers, as he watched his life leave his body, and just then he would lean close and tell him to go to hell where he belonged.

Fifteen years of believing that there was justice in this country, but at the moment, he truly believed it was all a joke and he honestly was willing to risk everything he had to take justice in his own hands. Of course, this feeling had been building for two weeks, two long weeks where his team had been in Memphis, Alabama, trying to catch one of the most prolific killers in the history of the USA, bigger than Bundy. Lorenz Tackle, aka the "The Deflowerer", had been wanted for several years for the murder and rape of more than forty-five children nationwide, with most of his victims being girls between the ages of four and six. He had then mutilated the bodies and disposed of them where nature would take care of them. That was the major reason why until this day, they couldn't prove 90% of his crimes, but today, he had been careless and made a minor mistake, not enough to send him to the death penalty, but to put him behind bars. Tackle had trusted his ego and left a lead behind; he was normally more careful with his crimes, but this time he had been too careless, and he had left a witness.

A few weeks ago, the BAU had been called to Memphis Alabama, for the disappearance of five-year-old Lila Green; she was last seen at the parking lot of a shopping center with her parents, and they had only turned around for five seconds to put their groceries in the car, and that was all it took. Lila was gone, and the parents immediately contacted the Memphis Police Department and an immediate Amber alert was sent out. Within two hours, the case was turned over to the BAU, as an older lady had witnessed a man putting Lila into a green van, and the sketch and the declaration she gave the police officers was what gave them the idea this case was much more than a missing child…they were sure they were dealing with a major crime. The partial license plate number given by the old lady and the sketch given lead them to Tackle, who had been seen around Memphis for a few months and was believed to be related to other missing child cases around the area.

The BAU arrived and the search started with the team knowing they were working around the clock, and of course, by now it was national news and Tackle's face was all over the country. Tackle quickly realized he had made a mistake and tried to leave the city with Lila, but he knew it wasn't going to be an easy task. He had been wanted for several years and now the whole country was after him, so his days were numbered. The narcissistic bastard decided to play a game…he decided since his crimes were coming to an end, he was at least going to have fun while it lasted, so he kept sending the police threatening anonymous messages, and leaving false evidence to mislead the police. They had no idea where he was and what the hell game he was playing, but Hotch was sure he wasn't going to let him get away with it. He vowed he would save Lila and bring her home safe. But, he wasn't able to keep his promise…a week after they arrived, Lila's partially-clad body was found in the woods.

Hotch had never felt so horrible than when he was telling her parents they would never see their little girl again. The worst part was another girl, Macey Robinson, went missing from another town about the same time, and it was another race against the clock to find her, too. By the time the second victim had disappeared, every federal agency in that area was involved, and soon Tackle made another mistake, and he was seen with Macey at a fast food restaurant. By the time the police arrived there, Tackle was gone leaving no traces, and no girl, but the green van was abandoned in the parking lot. There was no trace of anything…no blood prints, not even a hair fiber that could tell them where he had gone, but there was a blood stain in the van that was tested that was later shown to belong to Lila, but it wasn't enough evidence to convict him for her crime.

He was apprehended a day later at a gas station, after he had stolen a car and shot another person; the victim had survived, but had several life threatening injuries. Sadly, Macey was never found, nor was her body.

Now, two families had been broken apart, and they had no way to charge him with either of the murders, so the most a judge and jury would give him will be a few years for attempted murder, then the motherfucker would be out again. Hotch knew Tackle would go back to killing as soon as he got out, and his blood was boiling just thinking of all the little angels Tackle had killed, the little girls whose lives he had taken. Little innocent children, little children who could not fight back. Hotch punched the desk in front of him. Damn him, he had a daughter, a little girl that could just as easily have been Tackle's target. The only thing that allowed him to breathe was the thought that Gracie was home with his mother, and soon she would be with her mommy and daddy. But right now, he just wanted to do anything it took to make this bastard rot in hell.

As he watched through the one-way mirror, Hotch couldn't take the situation in front of him much longer. As he watched the beautiful brunette interrogate Tackle, his anger raised even more, he wasn't even sure why he agreed to let Emily go in to interrogate him, she was the last person that he wanted in a room with Tackle. But the team had agreed that a female authority would throw him off guard, but JJ was pregnant and there was no way she would go in there; besides, JJ wasn't a profiler and she wasn't trained to do interrogations.

So that left Emily…she was great at her job and keeping the pig on his toes, but Hotch simply hadn't wanted her in there. He was fighting the urge to go in and beat the hell out of him and even kill him; Hotch hated the way Tackle was looking at Emily and everything he was saying to her. Hotch knew that was just a part of their job, and they had to be professional and objective with work matters and not take any crimes personally. But, it was difficult not to take it personally when it was his wife who was in there questioning a pig who had raped and killed over fifty very young girls. A pig that was now looking at his wife as if she were a piece of juicy meat that was brought to him as a souvenir.

"Lorenz, where is Macey Robinson?" Emily asked again…they had been there for eight hours, and he was just playing games and giving them the run around.

"Isn't it awfully hot in here?" Tackle said, smiling evenly through his yellow, rotten teeth.

"Where is she, Lorenz, you know this is it for you...tell me where she is. I can get you a reduction on your sentence if you tell us." Emily glared at him.

"We can get the judge to charge you with the murder of Lila Green, you already have charges for attempted homicide and other felonies, this isn't going to look good for you, maybe you want to cooperate more."

"You have no proof. I never saw that girl. I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled, playing with his stubble.

"They found blood in your van that belongs to her, its over, tell me where Macey is."

"You know, you're like, really beautiful." He said, and gave Emily a look that made her skin crawl; she grasped the pictures she had been holding, she wasn't going to let this bastard break her down. As she held the pictures tighter, Tackle was aware of the white gold band and engament ring on her left hand. Emily quickly noticed that and hid her hands, her eyes still on him with a piercing look.

"Where is she, Lorenz?" Emily asked again, more severely.

"Tell me something, Emily, does your husband please you in bed? Does he know how to take care of a beautiful woman like you?" He asked, with venom in his eyes. Hotch's fist clenched again…he was going to lose it, and he knew it wasn't going to end well. Emily opened the folder trying to ignore his question and pulled out a few photographs.

"These are pictures of the security camera at the shopping center where Lila disappeared, your van is in this picture. Do you want to tell me what your van was doing there the day Lila disappeared?" Emily asked him, giving him a defiant look…she knew she had to remain calm and get the confession, then this entire nightmare would be over.

"Does he bend you over and fuck you hard and fast, the way I know you like it?" This time, Dave had to literally hold Hotch and push him back away from the mirror to prevent him from breaking through the glass.

"It's not worth it, Aaron. He is just trying to bring you into his fantasy. You can't let him win, if you do, it can throw the whole case." Dave reasoned. Hotch was furious, luckily, there was nobody else in the room besides him and Dave.

"He is harassing her, Dave, he is having fun with this, she is my wife, Dave, to hell with this." Hotch was shaking.

"If we make a mistake, then the case will be jeopardized, and he will be on the streets in a matter of minutes, and you know exactly what is he going to do...calm the fuck down, Aaron." Dave said firmly.

Aaron took a deep breath and his attention was back on the one-way mirror, as he watched how one of the most horrifying criminals sexually fantasized about his wife while he played a game. But, Emily kept her cool, not once did she show him any sign of weakness, she kept a straight face, and soon, his own games and lies led him to accidentally incriminate himself. Of course, it took hours, but they won, he said just enough to be charged with the murder of Kile. They never found out what happened to Macey, and that was a tragedy they would never forgive themselves for, but they had put one more monster behind bars. Hotch was sure the judges would sentence him soon, and the degree of his murders would for sure give him a death penalty, even though it would take years to get there, they had one and for now it was all it mattered.

Before they knew it, they were back home, the flight back was silent, a mixture of sadness and agony; they were all tired and beyond worn out. This case had consumed them completely, they just wanted to get home and forget that this horrible world even existed. Later that evening, as Aaron and Emily were driving home, the ride was silent; there wasn't much that could be said, Emily knew this particular case had been emotionally draining for Aaron, and she watched him retreat. He was driving, his eyes on the road, but they had not said a single word since they had gotten in the car. Emily was worried, but she knew her husband well enough because he was just like her...he couldn't be pushed to talk, he would talk to her, he always did, they shared everything, but they usually needed time to assimilate, and when he was ready, she would be there. They stopped to pick up their daughter at Aaron's mother house; it was an unusually quick exchange of words, and within minutes they were back on the road. Aaron still had not said a word to Emily, he kept his eyes on the road, his concentration deep on his driving, but she knew he wasn't there, the light in his eyes wasn't there, it was as if his soul had suddenly left his body. It was scary, she had never seen him like this…he was there, but he wasn't.

When they finally got home, it was past ten, and they quickly made their way upstairs. Gracie was wide awake when her mother took her out of the baby carrier. Emily took care of bathing and changing their sixteen-month-old daughter into fresh clothing and a new diaper. Aaron asked her if she wanted any help with Grace, but Emily told him to go take a shower and it would help him feel better, and it was the only time he had spoken to her in a few hours, he walked out of the nursery without responding to her. Emily finished changing her baby girl and then picked her up in her arms and made her way downstairs to make a bottle of formula. She sat quietly in the nursery feeding their daughter, and the baby ate contently staring into her mother's eyes, Emily couldn't be happier to be home and to have her baby girl safe and sound with them. She knew she needed to get to Aaron, but she just wanted to hold their daughter for a little longer. When Gracie finally fell asleep, she placed her in her crib and leaned down to kiss her cheek and her forehead. Then she made her way into the master bedroom…Aaron wasn't there; she figured he must be in the office making calls to Strauss, so she decided to take a shower, too, then make sure she took care of her husband.

By the time she was out of the shower, Aaron had not yet returned to the bedroom, so, she dressed in a black camisole and boy shorts, and then put on her comfy red fleece bathrobe and went to search for her husband. Aaron wasn't in the office, or the living room, or even the kitchen…she started to get worried, and an uncomfortable feeling started to run through her body, and her heartbeat started to race.

"Aaron?" She called a little loudly.

It was then that she felt the cold breeze that make her skin prickle, and the curtain slightly moving at the French doors leading to the living room porch; the door was slightly ajar, and it was freezing. Emily made her way there and opened the door, and there Aaron was, staring into the empty night. It was probably at least 15 degrees outside, she could feel her body tremble, and her wet hair starting to freeze, yet he was there in nothing but sweatpants and a single shirt.

"Honey, are you out of your mind, it's freezing, Aaron, are you trying to get hypothermia? What the hell is wrong with you! Get back inside!" She hissed, however, he remained there, lost in the abyss.

"Aaron?" She said, getting closer to him, her body shaking from the cold.

It was then when she really saw him…he was crying.

"What is going...are you okay?" Emily asked, worried, but he simply seemed lost.

"Aaron, please, talk to me, honey, what is it?"

"I'm okay, go back inside, baby." He said finally, looking at her with sad and lost eyes.

"No." Emily said, in a broken voice. Please tell me what's wrong, you're scaring me." A few tears sliding down her eyes, she was frightened and terrified, so he finally pulled her to him hugging her close and crying in her arms.

"Aaron, let's go inside, you're freezing, you're going to get sick; please, let's go inside." Her voice was trembling and her body was shaking involuntarily from the cold…Aaron knew he needed to get her inside, so, he let her take him inside the house. She closed the door as he sat on the couch by the fireplace, and Emily got on her knees and immediately turned on the fireplace, the warmth of the fire immediately caressing their ice cold bodies. She grabbed the blanket that they kept on the sofa for movie nights, and she covered her husband with it gently, then knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands.

"What's the matter, Aaron, I'm here…just tell me, baby, I'm here for you." He seemed lost, and that truly scared her.

"I wanted to kill him, Em, I swear I don't know what stopped me from going in there and killing him with my own bare hands."

"Lorenz?" She asked, reading his mind.

"I never thought I would feel so much hatred against someone that I would want to kill them. I hate myself for making you go in there. I feel disgusted for the things he said to you, and I just sat there and watched instead of do anything about it." He said, as fresh tears rolled down his face.

"Wow, wait a minute here, you didn't make me go in there. I was doing my job, Aaron, this is what we do, honey." She said, as she grabbed his face in her hands.

"Fifty kids, Em, fifty innocent girls, died at the hands of that bastard! God dammit, Emily, I have a little daughter just like the ones he molested and killed!" He ranted, angrily.

"I know that since I am the mother of that little girl." She responded evenly.

"This is never going to end." He said, looking into the fireplace.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"No matter how many cases we take, there will always be another one, there will always be another sick son of a bitch that we have to go after, it will never be over, no matter what we do!" Aaron replied, frustrated.

"Aaron, stop please, baby. I know this was a hard case for you, but you need to know that this is why we are doing this…for Gracie and for Jack, remember? We do this job for our kids, to make this world a safer place for them." She said, looking at him deeply and gratefully.

"We can't stop them all." He said sadly.

"No, we can't, but we try." She said as she wiped his tears gently. "Honey, you can't let this guy get to you, we can't bring these things home with us. We go out there and do our job and that's it. We might not stop them all, but we make a little difference. You do this because your kids look up to you. To Jack, you're a super hero, he knows you keep the monsters at bay, and for him, daddy always wins. We don't let them win, Aaron, we do." Aaron ran his thumbs over her checks tenderly.

"I love you, you know that, more than anything in this world." He said, as one more tear rolled down his cheeks. Emily pulled him into body for a hug, as he pulled her to him, pulling her onto his lap, since they were still holding onto each other. They remained like that for a very long time, and all they could hear was the fire crackling.

After a while, Emily spoke to him quietly and tenderly…

"Let's go to bed, okay?" He nodded, and after they turned off the fireplace, he let her lead them back into the master bedroom. They walked inside in each other's arms, until they finally met in a kiss; it was sweet and gentle, it was pure bliss. Aaron slowly untied the knot on her robe and removed it from around her waist and it landed on the floor, all the while as they were still connected in a kiss. Emily's hand moved under his shirt to caress his abdomen and abs. She gently removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Aaron picked her up in his arms and moved her to the bed and placed her gently down while they were still kissing and connected to each other. His kisses were gentle and sweet because he wanted to show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him, and what a huge blessing she was for him. His hands were caressing her smooth legs and flat stomach. He wanted to make love with her, yes, but he wanted to reconnect, to feel her and feel that she was alive…that they both were alive. He wanted to enjoy every second of this night, and to forget that this horrible world existed, and make their bed and passion paradise. Slowly, very slowly, he removed her camisole, his lips trailing gentle kisses in every small inch of her body. He wanted to taste every single sweet spot on her body…he wanted to mark her entire body with his love and his kisses, he wanted to feel alive again, and only Emily could make him feel that.

When they were finally completely naked, he returned to her mouth then kissing her nose sweetly, then capturing her mouth again in a much smaller and sweeter kiss. He wanted to taste every millimeter of body and wanted to drink the sweet nectar of her lips, while his finger slid inside her wet core, making her moan softly into his mouth. Their eyes were connected when he slid inside her, and Emily arched involuntarily into him, whispering his name softly. He didn't move at any speed that night, he took his time with every kiss, every caress, and every thrust. The entire time, he whispered in her ear how much he loved her, how beautiful she was and how she made him see stars. It took them a long time to get to the edge…they spent more time kissing and feeling each other's body than pursuing their actual climax. When they finally could no longer hold it back, it was just as amazing and cosmic as it always was…only this time, they had never experienced so much connection, so much passion and love.

"Aaron...' She moaned softly, as she finally was released from the pleasure torture…Aaron stopped his movements completely to observe every single second of her reaction. He smiled as he watched his beautiful wife arch for him, closing her eyes so tightly and grasping their laced hands tighter, as her muscles contracted against his throbbing member, as she came around him. Soon, he returned to his movements and joined his wife, sharing an equally powerful but meaningful orgasm. He remained inside her for what seemed like forever, kissing her and holding her as close as he could.

Then he finally turned onto his side, bringing her with him, so they were both looking at each other in a tight embrace. He pulled out of her and reached for the covers still holding her in his arms, Emily still nuzzling against his chest, and they stayed like that for a long while; they didn't need words, not after what had just happed. They were happy and content in each other's arms, his fingers tracing soft patterns on her ass, their bodies cuddled as close as it was possible.

"You are my whole world and reason to live...you and my children." He said, kissing her nose.

"And you guys are mine." She reached for his face kissing him again with passion and love.

"This was one bad case, Aaron, but we keep going, our love for each other and for our kids is stronger than anything in this world." He smiled at her and kissed her one more time. They were about to fall sleep when Aaron moved out of their embrace and slid out of bed, putting his boxers and sweat pants back on.

"Where are you going?" Emily asked, confused.

"I'll be right back, sweetheart, I just need to do something.' He said, walking out of the room.

Emily had a slight idea of what he was doing, and her suspicions were confirmed when he walked back inside the room with their baby girl in his arms.

"Aaron, we promised." Emily said, resting on her elbows and covering herself with the sheet.

"I know, baby, just for tonight, please, I know you want her to get used to sleeping in her own room, but tonight I need this. I need to have her in my arms while we sleep, both of you, just tonight, please." More than a request, it was a plea…he was begging her and she could see the tears forming in his eyes again.

"Okay." Emily said smiling, while Aaron placed their daughter in the bed between them. Emily quickly managed to put her camisole and panties back on…usually she slept with no clothes on, naked, cuddling with her husband was her favorite thing even if sex wasn't involved, but with their daughter in their bed with them, it was a different story.

She lay back on the pillow with a big smile on her face, as her beautiful baby girl's sleeping face was just inches from her own. she placed her hand gently on her Gracie's tummy and smiled even wider.

"She gives me so much joy and peace." She told Aaron through very teary eyes.

"I know, that's why I needed her here tonight." He said, as he got on the bed covering them all with a blanket.

"Just for tonight, I need you both to sleep in my arms and be close to me. I need to know that you are safe and with me; only then will I be able to sleep with both of my angels in my arms." He leaned down and placed a kiss on little Gracie's forehead.

"Goodnight my little angel." He said sweetly, then he leaned down and kissed his wife's lips.

"Goodnight, my little angel ladybug." Emily smiled.

"I love you, Aaron." She said, as she closed her eyes and hugged their daughter. Aaron turned off the lamp and his long arm encircled both his wife and his baby girl. It was the only way he would be able to sleep tonight, knowing both of them were safe in his arms; Jack was safe, too, with Haley. That was all for tonight; yes, there would be more demons and monsters to fight and to keep at bay, but for tonight, he was safe, his family was safe, and that was all Aaron could ask for.

The End


End file.
